Family
by Brent-Ka
Summary: Two very different brothers get into a argument. SemiTails centric. Oneshot.


Time isn't fair.

What was once new becomes broken, what is once pure becomes tainted...

People are born, they live, spend money and die. They are then given an eternity to reflect on what they did and should have done.

Time isn't fair.

---

"Where exactly are we...running to?" Tails swallowed, his namesakes twirling like crazy as he tried to stay a few feet behind the hedgehog.

"I dunnno." Sonic shrugged without slowing down. "It's completely random. Where we end up, we end up."

"That's just plain stupid."

"So you're going along with this because?" Sonic looked back at the fox.

"Because you'll end up in some stupid situation where you need to save the world again, and if you don't have a sidekick there to make fun of it all, then things'll get really boring."

"Ya know, I can make fun of stuff just fine on my own."

"You're getting stale. You just can't make the same 4 puns over and over again." Tails rolled his eyes.

"But...they're good puns." Sonic stopped suddenly.

"TWAAA!" Tails slammed into a tree, trying to stop instantly also.

"What's wrong with my jokes!"

"Dear Lord, I think I can see half my grey matter on the grass..." Tails rubbed his head furiously, lying on the ground.

"I thought you LIKED my sense of humor."

"Sonic, you don't even like your own sense of humor. Let's spout out another cliche cool-guy phrase! Oh and let's make it rhyme!" Tails lifted a paw in the air, still not getting up.

"Okay, so it is kinda lame. The fans like it though."

"Why are you so pissed at me then?"

"What? Aren't you a fan?" Sonic laughed and offered a hand as the teenage kit struggled to his feet.

"Of what? Your 'too-cool to care' attitude?"

"That's just too flippin' cute foxboy. And what've you got to show for yourself? You can't even run decently without spinning those things."

"Maybe it's the steady stream of inventions, the fact I can fly, and the fact that I know your darkest secrets."

"What dark secrets?"

"Er...I'll find some eventually." Tails scratched the back of his head.

"You're like a ball of dryer lint. Fluffy, and annoying."

"You're like a gallon of old milk. Chunky and sour."

"DO I LOOK FAT TO YOU?"

"You should really cut down on the chili do--aack!" Tails cried out as he was caught in a choke-hold.

"C'mon, apologize for that one." Sonic unleashed a massive noogie upon the fox's head.

"Why should I?" Tails gritted his teeth. "The lipo-suction clinics cheer when you come by."

"Everyone cheers when I come by. Ya shoulda figured that one out by now."

"6 years of blowing up giant robots? You think I learned anything? Why do you think I have my nose in a book half the time? Your solution to fixing a broken socket is to stick a fork in it."

"Well duh, otherwise my spikes would be all flat. I like them this way."

Tails broke free and stood up pointing a paw at the hedgehog. "You, sirrah, are a wagtail!"

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"You're a dolt, a moron, a...a...stupid-type person!"

"Yeah? Well you're slow, clingy, and have all the appeal of a textbook in a blizzard."

"That didn't even make sense!"

"Like 'wagtail' did?"

"It's Shakesperean!"

"I wouldn't know. I don't like spicy food."

"AHHH!" Tails dropped to his knees holding his head. "You're driving me up a wall!"

"I don't have my license yet." Sonic looked ashamed. "Hey wait, why do I need it?"

"I'm going to BEAT some sense into you." Tails cracked his paws.

"Yeah...okay." Sonic gave him a thumbs up.

"Spikey little..." Tails threw a fist at him, as Sonic moved his head out of the way.

"You can't even fight. Some sidekick you are."

"Watch out, you're going to hit that guy behind you." Tails waved at him.

"Oh sorry I..." Sonic looked behind himself only to be clobbered in the back of the head.

"You can't even think. Some hero you are."

"Fluff for arms."

"Carpetbrain."

The two stared at each other angirly until they both broke out laughing.

"Geez, I'm winded." Tails sat down under the tree he had run into.

"Mmm...well don't take too long catchin' your breath. We gotta get going soon." Sonic stretched out a bit.

"...Hey."

"What?" The hedgehog turned to face Tails.

"Why do you hang out with me?" The fox looked at him.

"Why do YOU hang out with ME?" Sonic countered.

"Uh..well...you're a cool guy. You're fun to be around, we make up for each other weaknesses and..."

"We're family." Sonic finished.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess that pretty much covers it huh?"

"Mmhm." The hedgehog nodded.

"You know, when I was younger...I really wanted to be like you."

"Everyone does."

"Nah, I mean I wanted to BE you." Tails drew his knees up to his chin. "You got it nice ya know? Super-speed, a head for justice, a take-no-crap attitude..."

"Like you don't have it nice now? You're super-smart, can plan out tactics in a nano, you're always an awesome guy to everyone..."

"Pft. Like that really counts for anything."

"It's more then I got." Sonic smiled.

"Yeah well...I guess I've got it pretty good huh? Regardless of what happens I'm still my own person."

"You still trying to be like me?"

Tails thought for a second and shook his head. "Nah. There's only room for one of you."

"Damn straight!"

"...Otherwise the world would probably implode on itself from the massive wave of stupidity."

Sonic looked at him. "Ya know. It feels weird. You're growing up."

"What's the matter can't accept it?"

"Nah,I like it. You're what I always wished I was when I was your age."

"You know what Sonic? Thanks. That means a lot."

"Yeah."

"...You're not going to let that 'massive wave of stupidity comment go are you?"

"Not a prayer. I'll give you a three second head start."

"Three seconds? You'll be on my tail before I can halfway blink!"

"Would you rather I just clobbered you now?"

"Fine, three seconds." Tails sighed, blasting himself off as fast as possible.

_Time isn't fair_. Sonic smiled again as he took after him. _Somebody, you'll be the hero, but until then... _He could see the fox coming up, and he tensed his legs getting ready to jump. _We can still have fun_

"WHAA!" Tails cried out again as Sonic came crashing down.

* * *

RETROSPECTIVE 

It's in everything I write

* * *

After reviewing a fic last night that was focused on the brotherly relationship between the two, I realised how often that's being ignored in the fandom. I put it in the back of my head, and chalked it up as one of a radom thoughts. 

Then an hour ago, as I was working on my English final, this thing popped into my head. I'm afraid my analysis on Raymond Carver came out somewhat rushed, as I left the classroom, and ran for the library where I sat down and cheerily typed this. I'm happy with it. Usually most of the time they're just potrayed as best friends or involved in a yaoi relationship. I just think that at heart, they're brothers plain and simple.

This is nothing special, just a simple little drabble on how I think the two behave when the world isn't threatned. Really, it was just made to give myself a good laugh, and hopefully the rest of ya enjoyed it as well.


End file.
